Please Don't Leave
by Ezzillion
Summary: A Normero one-shot that takes place in episode five of season 2.


**_Due to the events in this fanfiction, I've added about a week between the time Alex first checked in and this scene. (She also already knows his first name.)_**

"Oh my god," Norma mumbles in a partially surprised tone.

Alex's eyebrows knit close together in confusion.

"What?" he asked, watching her lean back away from him.

"You smiled. I thought your face was paralyzed," she explained.

It took Alex a moment to realize that he had actually smiled. _Damn it_, he thought to himself. He had slipped in front of her, something he had been so careful not to do.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't smile," he offered, pretending to be oblivious to the fact.

Norma rolled her eyes as she prepared the antibiotic cream.

"God you're contrary," she exclaimed, leaning closer to him.

"Oh, and you're not?" Alex shot back, watching her intently as she applied the cool cream to the gash above his eyebrow.

As she leaned closer, Alex began to absentmindedly notice how beautiful she was up close. Luckily, she hadn't been paying attention to catch him, yet.

Norma finally looked down, only to find Alex studying her face. She had never seen him look at her that way and she found it flattering, it was almost as if he had actually found her attractive. Suddenly, she felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her. She quickly moved away, causing his gaze to cease.

Alex looked down in guilt. She had caught him yet again. He was really letting himself slip in front of her and wanted nothing more than to go back to his room and call it a day.

Norma didn't want to return the favor, but she found herself staring back at him in complete silence. She had to admit, he was extremely handsome and his dominance was just icing on the cake.

The way she looked at him with her lips slightly parted drove him absolutely insane. What he wouldn't give to have her. The sensible part of him knew it would be wrong to get involved with her, but she brought out something feral in him.

Norma finally caught herself staring longer than she should have allowed and suddenly broke the silence.

"There's your laundry," she said, pointing a finger at the stack of neatly folded clothes.

Alex's eyes settled on the familiar pile and he was relieved to know that their awkward encounter was soon to be over. He quickly stood up from the chair, breaking the small bit of contact between their knees.

"Thanks. Now please, stop doing my laundry," he asserted in a casual tone.

Norma cleaning his room, even after requesting privacy, was one thing, but going out of her way to wash his clothes was too much. Alex didn't mind it being taken care of, just not by her. He wanted to ensure his feelings toward her were concealed and he had a hard enough time with that just by staying at her motel. The last thing this manipulative woman needed was to know how he truly felt about her.

Norma watched as he rose from the kitchen table and collected his clothes. She didn't like how he denied her kind gesture and her mood shifted from content to angry.

"Why do you have such a problem with it?" she sneered.

"I figured your job can be demanding sometimes. I'm just trying to help you out," she added.

Alex halted, clothing in hand, and turned toward her. He was surprised; he knew she was a ticking time bomb but he didn't expect her to be angry over something so minor.

"It's fine. I don't mind doing it myself. And besides, you have other guests to take care of," he explained, not wanting her anger to escalate.

Norma sat back in her chair and rested an arm on the table.

"If it's not a problem for you to do it yourself, then why have those…," she took a moment to gesture a hand to the stack of clothing in his hand. "…been lying on the floor of your room for the past four days?" she asked in a motherly tone.

Alex hadn't even noticed how long they had been on his floor for. Maybe she was right; maybe a little help doing his laundry would do him some good.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Do my laundry whenever you like," he replied, an apologetic look gracing his face.

"No! Screw you. I tried being nice and you were a dick about it," she sneered.

Alex couldn't figure out why she was so upset. If she only knew the difficulty she added to his life.

"What's your issue?" he shot back, feeling himself becoming angry as well.

Norma stood up in front of him, arms folded over her chest.

"You. You're my problem. I figured you would have been a little grateful after this, especially after letting you stay here for free," she ridiculed.

"Fine. How much do you want?" he asked.

Norma felt herself becoming more and more angry, yet gravitated toward him.

"No, I don't want your money!" she exclaimed, throwing a hand up at his offer.

Alex didn't know what to do; everything he said made her angry. He couldn't deal with his attraction toward her as well as her hating him.

"Then I guess I'll just pack up and go stay at the King's," he suggested as he began to walk away from her.

Norma began to calm herself at his words. Alex couldn't leave. Who would she run to when trouble found its way to her and Norman? Who was she kidding, she need him around. In fact, she enjoyed seeing him at the motel.

"Wait! I'm sorry. Please don't leave. Just stay and I won't bother you anymore," she told him, hoping he would comply.

Alex turned around but remained silent. He squinted his eyes at her, wondering why she suddenly changed her mind.

"Please stay," Norma said once more, waiting for him to respond.

"Why?" he finally asked, taking a step closer to her.

Norma took note of how he looked. He seemed angry, but he displayed something else that she couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Because I feel safe with you around," she admitted.

"Is that all? You want me to stay here so you have a person security guard?" he muttered after bringing himself even closer to her.

She noticed how close her was, she could even smell his cologne and it drove her wild.

"That's not what I meant," she explained while looking up at him with regretful eyes.

Norma absentmindedly bit her bottom lip. She wanted the man before her and him standing this dangerously close almost seemed like an invitation. She wondered if was possible that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

"I'll be in my room. Please don't bother me," he said before turning and walking away, leaving Norma alone.

Norma quickly ran up behind him, pulling him to face her. Without thinking, she took his face in her hands and kissed him. When she pulled away, she looked up at him in silence.

Alex stood in shock and all of his anger seemed to disappear. He wondered if what had just happened was real. He noticed the guilty look on her face. He didn't want her to regret kissing him because he definitely didn't.

Norma felt her heart pounding in her chest. She wanted so badly for him to make love to her right there on the kitchen floor. She began to worry when he didn't respond right away.

Suddenly, Alex dropped the clothes her was holding and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for another kiss.

Norma's body began to weaken in his embrace, causing her to lean further into his firm chest. She threaded her arms around to the nape of his neck in attempt to maintain balance. She parted his lips with her own and slipped her tongue inside as her fingers busied themselves in his hair.

Alex felt the weight of her body pressing into him and fully welcomed the sensation. He let his hands wander downward to her waist before his kissed ventured down to her neck. Goosebumps flared throughout his body as he inhaled the scent of her hair.

Unexpectedly, Norma ended the kiss. She reached down, grasping his hand from her waist and began leading him out of the kitchen.

"Come on," she insisted while bringing him to the stairs.

Willingly, Alex followed behind her. He knew what she was doing. The thought excited him to no end, yet a part of him still didn't think it would be right. Although he should have denied her, he allowed her to lead him upstairs to her bedroom. He couldn't help himself; Norma was an incredibly intoxicating woman.

Once inside her room, he quickly shut the door and pinned her up against it before reconnecting his lips with hers.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, parting his face from hers.

"Yes," she groaned breathily before bringing his face back down to kiss him.

Alex began unbuttoning her blouse and tugged it out from under her skirt before tossing it aside. He leaned down and started kissing her chest while caressing her back.

Norma arched her back, pressing her chest into his face as she tugged on his shirt. While Alex shed his flannel, she kicked off her pumps and began unbuckling the belt to her skirt before letting it pool at her feet.

He glanced down at her bare skin and gave her a devilish grin before crashing his lips onto her. Alex began undoing his pants while slipping out of his boots.

While their lips were still locked, Norma turned the both of them and slowly walked backward toward the bed.

Alex watched as she backed away from him and climbed on the bed.

"Jesus," he mumbled in shock as he examined her body.

"What?" Norma asked in a low voice.

"Nothing. You're just beautiful," he admitted, making his way over to her.

He removed his pants and climbed on the bed, meeting Norma with another kiss.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile while holding his face in her hands.

Alex returned the smile before leaning down to kiss her neck.

He removed his pants and climbed onto the bed, meeting Norma with another kiss.

_Beautiful_, she thought. Alex really thought of her just as she did him and the idea aroused her.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile while holding his face in her hands.

Alex returned the smile before leaning down to kiss her neck. His hands trailed down to her waist and his fingertips traced small circles on her warm skin.

Norma let her head fall back as she bit her bottom lip, cherishing the feel of his touch. She locked her legs around his hips as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Alex quickly pulled away and moved backward. He placed his fingers under the band of her panties and slowly tugged them down until they left her feet before removing his own boxers.

She watched as he tossed their small articles of clothing to the floor. As he began repositioning himself, she quickly pulled his face up to hers and latched her lips onto his. She released a small whimper as she felt his thumb rub against her core.

He felt the vibration of her moans and his desire grew harder. He shifted his body, matching his hips with hers and took ahold of himself. While gliding into her, he ran his lips and tongue along the line of her jaw. Once inside, he let out a faint groan.

As she enclosed around him, she released a small gasp, loving the contact. She ran her hands up and down his arms, taking in his muscular form. As he rested inside of her, she felt his hands explore her chest. The sensation of his warm touch ghosting across her skin sent shivers throughout her body.

Before he began to thrust, Alex reached under her, unclasping her bra and peeling it forward, exposing her breasts. After tossing her bra aside, he swiftly drew her body upward so that she straddled his lap.

Norma followed his movement and made herself comfortable on top of him. She starred to slowly circle her hips with his as she clutched to his shoulders for support.

Alex wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer before pressing an open mouth over her breast. He felt her body shudder as he flicked his tongue back and forth across her nipple.

"Oh god," she muttered breathlessly, feeling overwhelmed by the pleasure her gave her.

Her strides became more rapid, causing him to drive deeper. Her breathing became increasingly ragged with each thrust. She leaned down, eyes closed, and rested her forehead on his shoulder, feeling her body tremble with pleasure as she rode him.

Alex felt her moans vibrate against the side of his neck. He noticed her slowly weakening body and deepened his thrusts while simultaneously guiding her hips with his hands.

Norma threw her head back and moaned loudly out of pure ecstasy.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, feeling him deep inside.

Norma quickly brought her face to his and planted a warm, wet kiss on his lips. As her tongue wrestled with his she tightened her grip on his shoulders, feeling herself growing closer to her climax.

She suddenly broke the kiss to moan aloud as she felt the building pressure in her lower abdomen finally give way.

"Alex!" she yelled, her body convulsing in pleasure.

His name leaving her lips had him finishing right behind her.

"Shit," he groaned, feeling himself explode inside of her.

Norma slowly pulled away from his chest and gazed at him with her piercing blue eyes while cupping his face in her hands.

"You're amazing," she exclaimed, still panting from the aftermath before kissing him once more.

"I actually think you're the best I've had in years," Alex admitted while taking firm grasp on her hips.

Norma giggled as she leaned down and lightly kissed his collarbone.

"What?" he asked looking up at her.

"Nothing. I just think I've figured out your weak spot," she replied with a devilish smile painted across her face.

Alex sat back, resting on his elbows and looked Norma over.

"And what's that?" he asked, mirroring her grin.

Norma giggled once more and leaned closer to him.

"Me," she whispered before connecting her lips with his.


End file.
